


Waiting Impatiently

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [14]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Asking Permission, Begging, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, D/s, Frustration, Humiliation, In Public, Kept Waiting, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Pictures, Public Arousal, Sexting, Submission, Teasing, chastity device/orgasm control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: After locking up his cock in chains, Greg sends his boy straight home the next day with an order not to come, and Alex has never felt so frustrated in his life.





	Waiting Impatiently

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning To Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451038) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 

> Written for the prompt 'chastity device/orgasm control' for season of kink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Set straight after [Learning To Say No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451038)

The motion of the train usually never bothered him, but for whatever reason, it was just making him uncomfortable. He knew exactly why, of course; Greg had, very unfairly in Alex’s opinion, shipped him off home for four days, after spending the previous evening teasing the hell out of him and locking his cock up in chains. He had been ordered not to come at all, and he knew his wife would have problems with that, but he felt somewhat powerless to say anything to Greg when he told him he was having a few days off.  
  
The problem with having to tell Rachel, of course, was that it would mean telling her about, well. About submission. And why his cock was now chained up. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to have that conversation so soon. And that was before he got to the thought of having to _ask Greg’s permission_ to be able to orgasm, because that was simply getting him hard and he kind of hated himself for it. He’d coped with denying himself pleasure before, and that was fine, but somehow, the fact that Greg had ordered him not to come made it feel all but impossible, and just frustrated him instead.  
  
He was also extremely conscious of the fact that he was sitting on a train with his cock chained up, and it felt just so utterly obscene and indecent, which also just turned him on, and he had no idea why. The very thought that he might be caught in public like this! Being kinky! Being … being submissive! The humiliation and shame he felt made him blush, but it also made him hard. He clutched his bag to his chest, hoping no one would think he was hiding something as he stared out the window.  
  


* * *

  
He tried to sleep. Tried to read. Tried to distract himself. Nothing worked to ease the ache between his legs. The train rattled on, and he stared at the empty seat in front of him, torn between obedience to Greg and obedience to his wife. He had never felt this conflicted before.  
  


* * *

  
The chain around his cock never let him forget it was there and what it signified. He desperately wanted to just stick his hand down his pants and adjust it, but he didn’t. Greg would know. He would know because Alex would tell him.  
  
It’s not that he couldn’t have slipped it off, either. It wasn’t a proper cock cage, it was just a simple chain. He could, with a little effort, get himself free, and then he wouldn’t have to explain that to his wife. But the chain wasn’t really the problem either. It was Greg’s order not to come. He wasn’t sure he could obey that, because his wife would want to have sex with him while he was home, and she’d need him to come because they were trying for another child. But he hadn’t told Greg any of that before he’d locked his cock away and told him not to come. He’d simply accepted it.  
  


* * *

  
_Sir, please, I need to be able to come, we’re trying for a baby, please can I come, sir?_, Alex texted as the train pulled into Moor Park.  
  
Greg didn’t reply immediately. The longer it took, the more anxious Alex got. He was beginning to get frustrated again, and he honestly didn’t know who he should be obeying first.  
  
_No. We’re not doing this by text. Call me when you need to beg permission to come. I want to hear how desperate you are_, Greg sent about ten minutes later.  
  
Alex wanted to cry.  
  


* * *

  
He felt exhausted by the time the train got to Chesham. Exhausted, and frustrated. He took a moment to breathe, slipping into the toilets so that no one had to see him ever so slightly adjust himself, hoping this didn’t count as touching himself. He was still hard though, and that made him blush with embarrassment. He’d have to go home like that if he couldn’t make himself go soft. He didn’t want to go home like that. That would be far, far too awkward to explain.  
  
He was glad there was a stall for him to hide in. He sat on the toilet, head in his hands. He knew what he had to do, of course. He had to call Greg. He had to call and beg for permission. There was no guarantee Greg would say yes, either. He got his phone out and called his master. He had to call three times before he picked up, and Alex couldn’t help but think that Greg was deliberately making him wait. He hated the smug sound of Greg’s voice when he did finally deign to answer his phone.  
  
“Alex, how nice of you to call. Sorry I missed you before, I was busy taking care of something. How was the train?” Greg said as if he didn’t know why Alex was calling.  
  
“It- fine, it was fine, sir. Sorry to bother you, I just- needed to-“ Alex paused, struggling to get the words out, because this was so new to him, but he was so desperate.  
  
Greg laughed, and there was no sympathy in his voice at all. “How badly do you want to come? How hard are you?”  
  
“Very, sir. It’s been – the whole way – I can’t-“ Alex managed to get out, knowing how tight his trousers were and very aware of the chain biting into his skin ever so slightly.  
  
“You can’t what? You can’t hold on? Are you that pathetic? I thought you’d have been able to hang on longer than that. After all, haven’t you been denying yourself for years anyway? Why is it so hard now?” Greg said.  
  
Alex squirmed, trying so very hard not to touch himself. He knew the answer. He absolutely knew the answer. “Because you told me I couldn’t. And that makes it harder.”  
  
“Well, it must be making you harder if you’re begging me to let you come,” Greg said.  
  
Alex made a frustrated noise. “Please, Greg. Please let me come. I can’t go home like this. My kids can’t see me like this. We’re trying for a baby, sir. Please, just let me come.”  
  
Greg chuckled. “Send me a picture of your cock so I can see how hard you are. Then maybe I’ll change my mind. Call me back when you’ve sent it. Goodbye, Alex.”  
  
Greg had hung up before Alex could reply.  
  
Alex cried. Mortified at the thought of doing what Greg asked in a public toilet at a train station. Mortified at what might happen if he didn’t. Mortified at what someone might think of him if they over-heard any of this conversation.  
  
And yet, his fingers were ever so carefully getting his cock out, watching how it sprung up, all swollen and bound, with just a little bit of pre-come to make it clear how close he was. He shifted his trousers down and spread his legs just so he could get a clear shot of the whole thing and took a picture before he lost his nerve. He texted it to his master as he wiped away his tears, hoping he would be merciful.  
  
He stared at his phone, waiting for Greg to acknowledge the photo before he called him back. Greg was making him wait again. Maybe – maybe he was getting off. Maybe he would simply make him wait in this cubicle for hours, just to make him suffer.

* * *

  
Ten minutes later, Greg called.  
  
“Get on your knees, boy,” Greg said.  
  
Alex obeyed, sinking down onto the floor, his trousers falling down to expose him even more. “Yes, sir. Done, sir.”  
  
“Alright. You can come. But you’re going to come all over the door in front of you, and you’re going to lick it all up once you’ve finished. I want pictures to prove you’ve done it. Then I’ll let you take the chain off and let you go home to your wife,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” Alex said.  
  
“And stay on the line while you do so, I want to hear you come,” Greg said.  
  
“Oh, god, alright, yes, sir,” Alex said as he tried to find a good way to hold the phone while he touched himself. He didn’t need both hands, after all. He could hear Greg’s breathing, and suspected he was going to get off as well. God, this was so utterly wrong, but he was so hard and he needed to touch himself. Swallowing his fear, he closed his hand around his cock, and began stroking.  
  
“Don’t hurry, boy. Go slow. I want to hear everything,” Greg said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Alex made a noise. “Yes, sir, of course.”  
  
He slowed down, fully aware of what Greg was doing on the other end of the line. He could hear how turned on he was, and he could hear his hand moving. He had a deep suspicion he wouldn’t be allowed to come until his master had come.  
  
“You know, if you weren’t trying for a baby, I wouldn’t let you come at all. I’d make you hang on for four days, and only let you come once you got back here again,” Greg said.  
  
Alex did his best not to get too excited. He had to go slow. But that was very hard when he could hear Greg stroking himself. Hearing his sex noises up close and right in his ear, rather than through the house, was only serving to make Alex even harder than he already was. He squeezed himself, tried to settle himself down a little, tried to imagine where Greg was and how he was touching himself. Perhaps he was in his office, his legs resting on top of his desk. Or maybe the lounge room, stripped down to nothing. Maybe in the playroom, maybe-maybe with-  
  
Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by Greg’s breathing intensifying in his ear. He knew that sound too. He was close. He sped up a little, edging himself closer. He had to squeeze himself as he heard Greg’s orgasm, and the way he cried out his pleasure in a way that Alex was very, very familiar with.  
  
There was nothing but breathing for a moment until Greg spoke again.  
  
“Alright, come on you fucker, come for me, Alex, come for me,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex said, and sped up. It was so strange to be doing this while he was holding a phone. It kind of messed with his concentration. But he was so desperate he didn’t care and simply let himself go, desperately trying not to make a sound and find himself discovered and arrested for public indecency.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to finish. He was far too on edge for that. He came with a gasp, and closed his eyes, shocked at how powerful that orgasm was as he braced himself against the door. His cock was aching now, and he knew what he had to do next.  
  
“I-I’m done, sir,” Alex said, his voice soft, his body spent.  
  
“Good boy. Now, send me those photos and then you can go and fuck your wife as much as you want,” Greg said.  
  
Alex exhaled, grateful for his mercy. “Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. Oh, sir? Can I take the chain off now? I don’t really feel ready to explain that to her yet.”  
  
He heard Greg smile. “Yeah, you can if you want. Was that good, Alex? Did you enjoy that little test?”  
  
Alex nodded. “Yes, sir, I did. Thank you, sir. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Yeah, you take care. I’ll see you when you get back. Go make lots of babies,” Greg said.  
  
Alex loved the warmth in his voice and he said goodbye before Greg hung up. He felt strange, but incredible. To think this had all been a set-up, that Greg had planned this all along… Alex hadn’t expected to get off on this kind of thing, but he had, and very strongly, too. Shaking himself out of his post-orgasmic daze, he took a picture of the jizz he’d left on the toilet door, and then without hesitation, bent down to lick it all clean. He took a picture of himself, his tongue sticking out with his own jizz on it, just to prove he’d eaten it. It tasted awful, because the door was filthy, but he obeyed, and he sent the pictures to Greg and then began to tidy himself up.  
  


* * *

  
Greg kept him waiting again. Alex didn’t feel he could leave until he’d heard from Greg and approved of the pictures he’d sent. It had, at least, given him time to carefully remove the chain and slip it into the very bottom of his bag, and splash his face with water to try to get rid of the evidence that he’d been crying.  
  
He sat on one of the benches outside on the platform, his phone in his hand, waiting. A train came and went. People came and went, paying him little attention. Eventually, Greg texted back.  
  
_Very good, boy. I didn’t imagine you would actually obey that order but I guess that’s the kind of sub you are, yeah? Go on, go have a good time and have lots of orgasms. X_  
  
Alex smiled. If this little test had proved anything it’s that he definitely wanted to be Greg’s submissive. He couldn’t wait to get back to work and see what else his master had in store for him.  
  
_I will, sir, I will! Take care, sir, bye!_, Alex replied.  
  
He slipped his phone back in his trouser pocket and left for home, his heart singing with happiness. He had a lot to tell his wife, and he was definitely going to get the words out this time, of that he was certain. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Element Of Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476877) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)


End file.
